


Я, Богдан

by siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [4]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cossack - Freeform, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Khmelnytsky Uprising, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Character Death(s), Ottoman Turkey, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Politics, Ukrainian tales, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: После поражения в битве под Цецорой в турецкий плен, кроме всех прочих, попали знаменитый герой и князь Самуил Корецкий и никому неизвестный козак Богдан Хмельницкий, сопровождавший своего отца на войну.





	

Мехмеда-агу вызвали в Едикуле на рассвете. Мехмед не был дураком, понимал, что за пленников держат в Едикуле, и выбрал пятерых самых спокойных и терпеливых своих янычар. Во внутреннем дворике, склонив головы, они выслушали волю повелителя правоверных. Им предстояло отправиться в Черную башню и казнить князя Корецкого.

Наблюдать за казнью приставили Селима-пашу.

Двое из янычар Мехмеда, услышав об этом, отвернулись и тайком сплюнули — для них не было существа отвратительнее, чем родовитый белоручка и выскочка. А Мехмед-ага понял, что дело плохо. Никакое дело не кончится добром, если в нем участвует Селим-паша, тем более казнь. Потому Мехмед попросил себе в помощь двух евнухов-экзекуторов покрепче.

Селим-паша, сиявший от гордости, как солнце с небес, возмутился и поднял было крик, но Мехмед напомнил, что после прошлого побега строго-настрого запрещено входить к пленнику с колющим и режущим оружием. Кто же будет его душить? Селим-паша замолчал.

Тут бы Мехмеду насторожиться, но он сплоховал. А потом их всех шайтан попутал.

Сперва Селима-пашу, который еще через дверь прокричал проклятому гяуру, зачем они пришли, и стал поносить всякими непотребными словами. А Корецкий с той стороны заорал, что когда предки Османов ели верблюжье дерьмо, его предок Гедимин был князем над князьями. Тут янычары взъярились, вышибли дверь и ринулись внутрь. И в суматохе Мехмед прозевал Селима-пашу, когда тот начал размахивать принесенным тайком кинжалом. Ишак упрямый! А потом гяур отобрал у Селима кинжал и пошел в бой, как в последний раз. Последний раз и был, конечно.

И кто вышел виноват во всем? Мехмед. И евнухи, жирные сплетницы, растрепали новость о будущей казни еще во дворце, пока собирались: докатилось до итальянцев, до английского посла, и тут началось…

 

* * *

 

Пьетро искренне полагал Стамбул чудесным местом, задуманным Творцом для испытания душ человеческих. Царь городов, сокровище Османов, искушение для слабых, жадных и ленивых. Кто говорит, что видел город грандиознее Стамбула, тот лжет. В такой суматохе к каждой лодке и каждому причалу в порту не приставишь соглядатаев, никаких глаз не хватит. А еще в Стамбуле слишком много евреев и христиан: дипломатов, купцов, невольников и детей невольниц. Человек тихий, внимательный и осторожный в лавку, недалеко от квартала Галати, в сумерках зайдет итальянцем или французом, а через полчаса выйдет вылитым турком, внуком какой-нибудь сербской рабыни, если постарается. Именно так Пьетро и поступил.

Он мог бы дождаться полудня, возможно, новости опередили бы его сами. Завтра к утру весь Галати оденется в траур. Пьетро мог послать слугу или уличного мальчишку с бессмысленным для чужих ушей сообщением. Ему поручили спасение человека, обласканного Его Святейшеством, удостоенного королевских милостей, и задача эта была провалена безнадежно. Но никто не поручал Пьетро спасать безродных сарматских болванов. И все же он спешно отправился на встречу.

Условный знак — корзина со сливами и повязанным на ручке алым платком — стояла на деревянных мостках. А сидевший рядом человек свесил с мостков ноги и болтал ими в воде, как ребенок. Соленые брызги полетели Пьетро в лицо, сидящий обернулся и с разбойничьей улыбочкой произнес, коверкая латынь:

— Добрый день, господин хороший. Или злой?

Тупица! От бешенства Пьетро на мгновение схватился за кинжал. Его собеседник выглядел как нищий рыбак, но оборванные штанины не скрывали шрамы от кандалов на ногах, знаки галерного раба.

— Разве ты не знаешь человеческого языка? — презрительно бросил Пьетро по-турецки.

— Стамбул слишком велик даже для великого визиря, да продлит всевышний его дни, — подхватил нараспев оборванец все с той же ухмылочкой. И добавил: — Никто за нами не следит. А если бы и следил, нет беды, что два человека плохо знают латынь, куда хуже, если они сочиняют заговор на языке Османов.

Пьетро понял, что собеседник не так уж молод и первую четверть века уже отпраздновал, в плену и в цепях. Глупо было пререкаться, он явился сюда как спаситель, а не ради спора, потому сказал:

— Передай капитану, что бей в море не выйдет, заболел.

— Я и есть капитан, — заметил оборванец безмятежно. — Тяжко бей захворал?

Изумление и скорбь сбили Пьетро с толку. Некоторое время он таращился на самозванца. Вот этот? Этот невольник взялся угнать галеру у турецкого адмирала и пройти Босфор?

— Не в одиночку же я поведу корабль, — пояснил «капитан», ласково глядя на Пьетро, будто ребенка успокаивал. — Да и бей с морем знаком, в здешних водах плавал и Босфор проходил.

Пьетро проглотил ком в горле, потом посмотрел туда, где по другую сторону гавани был виден силуэт Черной башни. Собеседник перехватил его взгляд.

— Бей в ближайшие годы в море выйти не сможет, — выдавил Пьетро. Трудно признавать свой провал. — Но вы, капитан, можете взять товар на борт и отправляться, как запланировано. Мы свои обязательства выполним.

— Прими, Боже, душу раба твоего, князя Самуила, — тихо произнес собеседник на латыни. — Спокойно, никто нас не слышит.

— Нет, — прошипел Пьетро, — еще нет, как ты можешь…

— Мой отец умер, ведь у нас не было денег на выкуп. Султану плевать на таких, как я и мой отец. Кто мы? Пыль. Князь же умрет, потому что не нашел денег на выкуп, а султан так злится на него за побег, что слышать о нем не может. Конец один, тут мы равны. И князю быть в раю, даже если он теперь католик.

— А ты — плебей и схизматик?

— В наших краях все так переменчиво, сегодня схизматик — завтра шляхтич. Не печалься, господин, нет твоей вины в его смерти.

— Вы поплывете? Или зря все было?

— Нет, — жесткий и злой ответ. — Князья уводят галеры. Кто хотел с князем геройствовать в море, я не держал, но план этот глупый. Куда надежней бежать тихо, в одиночку или парами. За маленькими людьми долго гнаться не будут. Я не пойду, а без меня галеру не взять, паша только мне доверяет из пленных.

— Позволишь остальным сгнить рабами?

— Я не герой.

На той стороне гавани ударила пушка.

— Теперь все, — сказал Пьетро уныло. — Надо бы представиться, Пьетро де…

— Как великий апостол, — резко перебил схизматик. — Богдан я. Это…

— Теодор. Я умею читать. В ваших краях каждый третий, кто ведет вооруженную ватагу в Крым дразнить турок, называется Богданом.

— И я поведу, будет время, — с кривой ухмылкой вставил новый знакомый.

Пьетро покачал головой:

— Я так и не понял, кого ты больше не любишь и с кем собираешься воевать. С неверными или князьями?

— Как Бог даст.


End file.
